


Talk to me

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cassandra's synaesthesia can be a lot of fun, Does this count as oral sex?, Multi, NaNoWriMo 2017, Probably not but who cares, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: The boys don't really care if it's just another part of Cassie's synaesthesia or a very strong voice kink; all they know is that it's bloody amazing.





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [another awesome fic on here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832337), which I definitely recommend you read.

When Jake walks past one of the many reading nooks in the Library, he is so lost in thought that at first, it doesn’t even register what he is seeing. When it does register, he stops dead and turns around because this looks like something he does not want to walk right by.

  
Cassandra is lying on the couch, eyes closed and her head in his Ezekiel’s lap, while Ezekiel is looking down at her and talking to her in a voice that is so low that Jake can’t hear what he’s saying. Ezekiel’s arm is draped over Cassandra’s side so his hand is splayed across her stomach, fingers toying idly with the hem of her top but otherwise not actually touching her. They look for all the world like a couple having a quiet and intimate moment of peace together. 

Then Jake looks closer and sees that Cassandra is breathing rather rapidly, her cheeks are flushed and she’s gripping at Ezekiel’s leg in a way that suggests that whatever is going on, it is not as pure and innocent as it looks.

‘What are you doing?’ he asks, softly because he does not actually wants to disturb but if he can join in whatever is going on, he’s not going to say no.

Ezekiel looks up and grins at him, his face full of a wonder that is usually reserved for the _really_ cool stuff. ‘Talking,’ he says, as if that explains everything.

Which in a way, it does. Because Jake knows about Cassie’s synaesthesia and the way that numbers can be smells, smells can be music and music and sounds can be colours, so much so that she even once asked him to ‘turn down that horrible orange music of yours, it’s making my eyes bleed’. And while it’s true that Jake’s own voice has on occasion helped him enormously in getting his partners where he wants them as quickly as possible (i.e. in bed), this is new.

‘Just talking?’ he says, walking over and crouching down in front of Cassandra. ‘That’ll do it?’

Cassandra cracks one eye open and looks at him, her pupil blown so wide her eye looks almost black. ‘Right now it does,’ she whispers and Jake realizes that Ezekiel’s talking has done a lot more than merely getting Cassandra a bit riled up. When Ezekiel asks if Jake wants to try it himself, Cassandra’s eyes fall shut again and a shiver runs through her body, her face scrunching up in a way Jake has never (well, hardly ever) seen outside their bedroom.

‘Holy shit,’ he says, making Cassandra hum with pleasure.

‘I know,’ Ezekiel says, looking at him like they’re watching the eighth wonder of the world together. Which as far as Jake is concerned at the moment, they are.

‘What... what do you talk about?’ Jake says, pitching his voice lower. Judging from the way Cassandra’s hand shoots out and grabs his shoulder tight, this immediately has the desired effect.

‘All kinds of stuff,’ Ezekiel replies, in a voice that’s just as low. ‘At first, it was just about maths because she seemed to like that best, but then she told me it didn’t really matter what I said, as long as I didn’t stop.’

‘Holy shit,’ Jake says again, but now for an entirely different reason. ‘Cassie, you really told Jones he could just keep talking about anything he liked?’

The only reply is a brief whimper and an even tighter grip on his shoulder. 

‘Seems to work out fine so far,’ Ezekiel says, tucking a strand of hair behind Cassandra’s ear so he has a better read on her face. ‘Right, Cass?’

Cassandra is outright panting now, making high, keening noises with every breath she takes. Her throat is working, her entire body is taut as a bow string and Jake gets the distinct impression that the next thing he or Ezekiel says might very well push her right over the edge.

‘She’s getting close,’ Ezekiel murmurs, always the one to state the obvious.

Jake nods and then draws himself up a little from where he’s still crouching on the floor. He bends over so he can say directly into her ear: ‘Come on, sweetheart’, gently biting her ear after the last syllable. Then he sits back down and watches in amazement as Cassandra’s mouth falls open in a perfect O and she comes, the wave of pleasure washing over her so strong that Ezekiel has to use both arms to prevent her from falling off the couch.

‘Hot damn,’ Ezekiel whispers as Cassandra slumps down again with a happy sigh and a dreamy smile on her face.

‘Hot damn,’ Jake agrees.

Cassandra hums, then shifts a little against Ezekiel and opens her eyes, smiling in a way that makes Jake want to take her home _right now_ so that they can try this again in an actual bed. With a lot less clothing. ‘You could say that,’ she whispers.

 


End file.
